


Clímax áurico

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Meme, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de derrotar a Smaug y recuperar Erebor, Thorin reclama lo que es suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clímax áurico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goldlust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619788) by [twodwarves_oneeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle). 



> Escrito para el prompt kink meme: “En esencia, quiero ver cómo Bilbo monta a Thorin (que está en el trono de Erebor). La espalda de Bilbo pegada al pecho de Thorin, así ambos estarán apreciando el tesoro bajo la montaña. Si a Thorin le excitan las obscenidades, mejor. Llevo imaginándolos así un tiempo y me gustaría ver la imagen proyectada en fic.”

 

El trono estaba agrietado y ajado por los tratos que Smaug le dio en su afán de malear y convertir a Erebor en su mezquino hogar. Pero el salón real, lejos de oler al metal que tanto rebosaba, estaba completamente impregnado con el vaho del desenfreno total; producto de la fortuna, la muerte y el sexo. Pues por primera vez en sesenta años, un descendiente de Durin ocupaba el trono.  
  
La túnica ensangrentada enrollada contra su pecho y sus ropajes mal colocados delataban la situación. Eso y que calentando su regazo estaba el pequeño ladrón; suplicando y gimoteando cada vez que Thorin se empujaba dentro de él.  
Manifestando en sus movimientos el ansia proveniente de la adrenalina, irracionalidad y sordidez del acto. Su victoria. Su proclamación.

Thorin halaba posesivamente los rizos rubios, haciendo a Bilbo inclinar la cabeza, exponiendo el cuello ante él para morderlo. Su mirada, que antes vigilaba y aprehendía cada expresión del hobbit, ahora posándose en todo el oro que les rodeaba.

Su voz sonando férrea, como los caminos que cruzaron para llegar ahí. –Contémplalo. –pide, mordisqueándole suavemente el cuello, asegurando la atención del hobbit, empujándose más profundo en su interior y pegándolo completamente a su pecho.  
Sólo jadeos escapan de la boca de Bilbo, que estruja sus maltrechos pantalones. Sabe que no podría apartar la vista del tesoro aunque quisiera, hay montones de oro, y sus destellos dorados se refleja en él. Solloza y gimotea mientras Thorin lo penetra, tocando sin piedad ese punto placentero que el rey de la montaña ya conoce.  
  
–Contémplalo. –pide nuevamente Thorin, recorriendo con la mirada todo el oro a su alrededor. –Por esto hemos luchado. Por lo que ahora _poseo_. –y acompaña sus palabras penetrando suave pero certeramente a Bilbo, sujetando sus caderas para facilitar la penetración, dejándolo aturdido. – He alcanzado y _he poseído_. –con movimientos constantes y seguros. –Lo que es _mío_.  
Bilbo asiente ferviente y repite: –Lo que es tuyo. –su voz se escucha tenue y rota, pero el salón la recibe y expande tanto como un eco, como si aprobara sus palabras.  
  
Thorin hunde sus dientes nuevamente en el cuello de Bilbo, marcándolo, mientras que sus dedos se encargan de dejar huella en esas firmes caderas. Le satisface saber que Bilbo terminará tan proclamado por él como Erebor, y todos advertirán que el hobbit pertenece al rey bajo la montaña.  
Aumenta el ritmo de sus envites, obteniendo una sinfonía de gemidos, jadeos y estremecimientos del hobbit que gustoso se mueve sobre Thorin, hundiéndose más y más.  
Bilbo culpa al viaje inesperado de su postura indecente, y al poco decoro de los enanos, al que seguro se había acostumbrado. De otra forma no entendía porqué se estaba restregando como animal en celo encima de Thorin, o porqué su cuerpo parecía insaciable por el rey de los enanos y todo lo que este le daba.  
  
Con su excitación creciendo y la necesidad quemándole, Thorin sabe que está cerca, pero su orgullo de Durin jamás lo dejaría correrse antes que el hobbit. Cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas, sacándole un grito de placer a Bilbo.  
Esconde su sonrisa sobre esa piel caliente, respasando con la lengua esa marca que sus dientes han dejado, deslizando su mano derecha desde la cadera de Bilbo hasta su polla, masturbándole al ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras con la izquierda atrapa entre sus dedos una moneda.

Coloca el frío metal allí donde palpita el corazón del hobbit, causándole un escalofrío. –Esta es tu recompensa. –Bilbo no sabe si se refiere al oro o el sexo, y no tiene tiempo de pensarlo pues un nuevo espasmo le sobreviene al sentir la moneda vagando desde su pecho hasta su polla, quedando atrapada entre los dedos de Thorin y su erección. Al principio la siente rígida e incómoda, pero bajo el toque del rey el metal va calentándose. –¡Oh! –jadea el rubio, sabiéndose cerca del orgasmo. Thorin, atento a sus necesidades, comienza a golpear ese nervio tan sensible en su interior, entrando y saliendo más duro y profundo a cada estocada.  
  
Bilbo se corre con la polla de un rey dentro suyo y una moneda de oro en la suya, derramándose sobre el tesoro que les rodea.  
Las contracciones que su orgasmo provocan sobre la polla de Thorin urgen al rey a aumentar su ritmo, arqueando la espalda hasta chocar contra el respaldo que sostuvo a su padre y al padre de su padre. Observando todo lo que al fin es suyo, incluido el aliciente inesperado que resultó ser Bilbo.

Con un gemido gutural y una nueva mordida en el cuello del hobbit, Thorin se corre dentro de Bilbo, haciéndolo suyo por completo.

Consciente de que por primera vez, rodeado de sus logros y riqueza, de sexo y oro, el oscuro y apremiante apetito que habita en sus entrañas ha sido saciado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, no olviden dejar su comentario en el trabajo original. Gracias.


End file.
